The Meaning of Things
by Maetro
Summary: Rosie asks Carter for the definition of a word and it leads to a rather awkward but also enlightening conversation. Rosie/Carter romantic pairing. Oneshot. Just a little piece of fluff I came up with. Rated T for language.


**The Meaning of Things**

**Summary:** Rosie asks Carter for the definition of a word and it leads to a rather awkward but also enlightening conversation.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Authors Note:** This scene just popped into my head this morning. I have no idea where it came from, or why but it did so I hope that you enjoy.

Also, this story is based on the premise that English isn't Rosie's first language, so she doesn't know slang terms.

"Carter, what is a dyke?"

Carter goes still in her preparation of her hamburger, her hands hovering over the open bun, lettuce clutched in suddenly tense fingers. Slowly her head raises until she is staring at me, wide eyed.

"What?" Her voice is a perfect combination of question and exclaimation.

"I asked you, what is a-"

"I heard you," she intterupts me. "Where did you hear that word?" She demands, leaning forward. I find myself leaning in as well, my elbows coming to rest on the cafeteria table even though I know that this is considered bad manners.

"One of the girls in my history class," I say vaguely, not wanting to tell her the exact context in which the word had come up. What she had said was, "Did you see Carter Mason playing baskeball in gym today? What a dyke."

Carter stares at me for a moment then lets out a sigh. "It's an inult."

"I gathered that." I had figured that out for myself based on the tone of the girls voice when she had said it. "What does it mean?"

Carter is silent for so long that I start to think she isn't going to answer. Just as I am about to question her again she says softly, "It means a girl who likes other girls."

"Well, that does not seem like much of an insult," I say after a moment's consideration.,

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, that does-"

"No, I heard what you said. I just...You really don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Of course, calling anybody a name is wrong," I reply. "But, love is a beatiful thing. How can it, in any form, be wrong?"

Carter stares at me in utter silence for a long moment before letting out a soft laugh and shaking her head. "You are such a princess," she mutters, her tone implying that it a bad thing but the grin on her face telling me the opposite. "You really believe in all that fairy tale crap about love being beautiful and perfect, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's love between two girls?"

"Yes."

"Or two guys?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't bother you. At all?"

"No. Why should it?"

"You surprise me sometimes Rosie. You really do."

"How so?"

"It's just, being from such a small country. I thought..You know what, never mind. It's not important."

Carter goes back to preparing her hamburger and I turn my attention to my own lunch as well, putting the toppings on the way she showed me a few weeks ago. There is still one more question on my mind though. One that I know is innapropriate to ask but to which the answer is pretty important to me. After several moments of debate I decide to go ahead and ask.

"Carter, are you a dyke?"

Carter lets out a sputtering cough, her hamburger falling to her plate. I wait patiently as she swallows the bite she had taken and takes a long drink of soda.

"My, God, Rosie," she exclaims when she is finally able to speak. Her voice is low and hoarse.

'I am sorry if I startled you, Carter." I was going to continue but there was no real way to explain myself. Not yet anyways.

"That's not the kind of thing you just go around asking people," Carter grumbles glancing around to see if anyone at the nearby tables were listening to our conversation.

"But, we are friends? Does that not mean that I can ask you questions about yourself?"

Carter glares at me for a moment then stands. "We are not having this conversation here. Let's go outside."

Without waiting to see if I will follow she turns and heads for the doors. I hurry to catch up with her. I follow her outside and across the football field to the equipment sheds beyond. Only when we are out of sight and earshot of everyone else outside does she stop and turn to face me.

"Rosie, I ...yes I'm a...y'know what I really don't like that word. It's insulting. Even if you don't think so."

"So, you are gay?" I ask. "Is that the word you would prefer?"

"Yes, that works much better. And yes, I am gay."

I nod. "How long have you known?"

"Awhile, I guess. I came out to my dad about a year ago. Nobody else though. Not even Ed."

"If you did not tell anybody else then how did those girls know?"

"They don't *know*. They guess. They suspect."

I nod, not quite sure what to say. A lengthy silence falls.

Carter is the one to break it. She glances away from me, staring down at her scuffed shoes and asks softly, "Does this change things, between us? I mean if you don't want to share a room with me anymore I totally understand."

She raises her gaze to meet mine and my heart breaks at the fear I see there.

"This does change things," I reply. Immediately her gaze drops and I step closer, placing my hands on her waist. "Carter."

Her gaze remains determinedly downcast.

"Carter," I repeat. "Carter, look at me, please."

Reluctantly, she looks up. When she does I meet her eye and then lean forward and press my lips against hers. She gasps, exhaling a warm rush of air against my lips before returning the pressure. My grip on her tightens and I pull her closer to me until our bodies our pressed tightly together. Her hands slip around me until she is holding me close. When we finally pull apart she eyes me, a grin playing at the corner of her lips. "Rosie, you continue to surprise me."

Like it? Hate it?

Please, let me know.


End file.
